Feelings For A Stupid Teme
by Darkloverz
Summary: Naruto has to tell Sasuke how he feels about him or will he be able too? Oneshot possbile chapter story First Fanfic in a while very first NaruSasu fic so please be easy with the reviews NaruSasu and ItaDei


It was a warm day in the village and Naruto was enjoying it to the best of his abilities, he was standing by the gates waiting on a certain someone to return from a mission. Who was this person you may ask well that was simple Naruto was waiting on his stupid teme, well not his stupid teme but he will be his one day…maybe. Naruto paced back and forth he had been waiting for almost two weeks to talk to Sasuke and he just couldn't wait anymore, he had to tell Sasuke how he felt about him before it ate him alive…he had been in love with said bastard for as long as he could remember. When it came to Sasuke there was nothing that Naruto wouldn't do for him even if it meant being teased by both of their older brothers, Itachi and Deidara were merciless when it came to teasing Naruto about Sasuke and the fact that he still didn't catch on to Naruto liking him…he thought Sasuke was the smart one out of the two of them. As Naruto paced back and forth caught in thoughts he didn't notice a figure walking towards him let alone when the figure stopped and stared at him while sighing.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Naruto who was completely lost in his thoughts to have heard him talking.

"Dobe! What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked again while smacking Naruto in the back of his head

"Ow Teme why'd you do that for?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the spot where he had been hit

"Because it's not nice to ignore people when they speak to you" Sasuke said with a bored tone as he started to walk into town not glancing back to see if Naruto was following

"I wasn't ignoring you….I was thinking about something" Naruto said as he ran to catch up with Sasuke

"You were thinking? That's a bad idea…don't hurt yourself" Sasuke said with a smirk in place

"Shut up teme" Naruto pouted

"I'm just messing with you…hey you haven't seen 'Tachi around have you? He was suppose to take me out to eat when I got back from my mission" Sasuke said as he stopped in front of the Hokage tower

"Yeah last time I seen him he was with Deidara" Naruto said as he looked Sasuke up and down

"Well where were they going?" Sasuke asked

"Uh I think they were going to your house" Naruto said

"Oh ok…well after I drop off my mission report want to walk with me to my place?" Sasuke asked, Naruto simply nodded as Sasuke started in the tower he waited and after a few minutes he reemerged and collected Naruto…after walking in silence for a few minutes Sasuke noticed that Naruto had been quite.

"Hey are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto

"Yeah why?" asked Naruto

"Well I mean you're being very quiet and that's just not like you unless something's wrong" Sasuke said as he stopped to look at his best friend

"I'm fine I just have something's I need to think about that's all" Naruto said as he gave a lop sided grin

"Ok if you say so" Sasuke said as he started walking again

"Hey I thought your dad said Deidara couldn't be at your house after he made your mom's garden blow up" Naruto said as a slight giggle left his lips, he missed the look that Sasuke had as he mentioned his parents, but soon noticed the changed in Sasuke after his question went unanswered

"Teme?" Naruto asked

"We don't live with them anymore" Sasuke said harshly

"What? Since when?" Naruto asked shocked, since when had Sasuke and Itachi moved out? Why hadn't he been told much less invited over?

"Since about three days ago…while I was out on my mission I got a call from 'Tachi and he said that he was moving out of the main house and he wanted to know if I wanted to go with him…he wouldn't tell me what was going on so when we hung up I called my mom and she told me" Sasuke said as his knuckles tightened

"Well what was the reason?" Naruto asked

"I can't say" Sasuke said as he looked at his best friend with sad eyes, something that Naruto rarely seen when it came to Sasuke

"Ok? Well can you at least tell me if Itachi is ok?" Naruto asked

"Yeah for the most part he didn't want me to worry but he didn't think I would be safe if I stayed with my parents" Sasuke said as he made his way into the Uchiha District

"Didn't think you'd be safe?" Naruto repeated out loud but mainly to himself

"Look when he's ready to talk about it then he'll talk about it" Sasuke said as he made his way to his new house, it was a little smaller than the one he used to live in, but after what his parents had to say about his beloved brother he didn't mind the small downgrade. Sasuke took out a key and put it into the keyhole and pushed the door open as he walked in with Naruto right behind him they heard a loud moan. They had just walked in on Itachi and Deidara in a heated moment which led to Itachi having his hand shoved into Deidara's pants that were slightly opened.

"Oh my god I'm sorry I thought you would be in your room" Sasuke said as he covered his eyes and started backing out the door only to back into Naruto who at the moment was like a deer caught in headlights at the sight of his older brother being fondled.

"Squirt this isn't… I mean I….Shit Naruto come back!" Deidara yelled with tears in his eyes…this was not the way he wanted to come out to his brother

"I'll get him" Sasuke said as he ran after his best friend, after running around for almost an hour Sasuke finally found Naruto he was sitting in a tree that he and Sasuke use to train at. When Sasuke walked under the tree he looked up to see his best friend crying

"Naruto? Naruto talk to me" Sasuke said as he made him scoot over enough for him to sit down

"They're going to hate us aren't they?" Naruto said as he looked off into the distance

"What? Naruto what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked

"They'll have two gay sons…mom always wanted grandkids and she's never going to get that because she has two gay sons" Naruto said as more tears ran down his face, not caring that he just outed himself

"Your gay too?" Sasuke asked, Naruto just nodded there wasn't a reason to hide it now

"So why did you run off?" Sasuke asked

"Because I needed to think" Naruto said as he started to wipe away some of his tears

"You do realize that Deidara thinks you're mad at him right?" Sasuke asked and almost giggled at the look that came across Naruto's face

"I'm not mad at him...how could I be mad at him?" Naruto said as he jumped down from the tree

"Well you kind of just caught him with my brother and you ran without him being able to talk to you" Sasuke said as they started to make their way back to Sasuke's house, after a few minutes they reached the door way. As Sasuke went to open the door he and Naruto over heard Itachi trying to calm Deidara down.

"Baby it's going to be ok…you have to breathe" Itachi said with a calm voice as he pulled Deidara in close

"H-H-He h-h-hates me…h-h-how is i-i-it going to b-be ok?" Deidara stuttered out not hearing the boys come through the door

"Deidara I don't hate you" Naruto said as he walked around the couch to look at his older brother

"Y-Y-You don't?" Deidara stuttered out

"No I don't…look I know that I might have gave you that idea when I ran out but I swear it's not because I hate you…it's because I'm scared of what mom and dad will say when they find out that they have two gay sons" Naruto said as he sat on the edge of the couch looking at Deidara

"So I was right about you being gay? Did you tell Sasuke how in love with him you are?" Deidara asked as he sat up looking at his now red in the face wide eyed baby brother

"I'm assuming from the look on your face that would be a no" Deidara said as he looked back between Naruto and Sasuke

"Your in love with me?" Sasuke asked

"Teme I swear I planned on telling you…well today was the day that I was going to tell you that's why I was at the gate waiting for you to come back and well I got a little side tracked you know it just didn't' come out" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck while glowing like a bright red tomato

"How long?" Sasuke asked not showing a trace of emotion on his face or in his voice

"Uh it's been a long time…like a really long time" Naruto said sheepishly

"Dobe why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sasuke asked

"Well how would you tell your best friend that you're in love with them? Especially if they didn't return your feelings and everything got awkward? I couldn't take that chance of you hating me….I couldn't lose you" Naruto said as he felt tears stinging in his eyes

"Dobe I couldn't hate you" Sasuke said as he walked up to Naruto

"Yes you could…I'm still not real sure how your feeling now" Naruto said as he looked up at Sasuke

"I love you too idiot" Sasuke said as he leaned in and kissed Naruto

"Oh my god you guys are so cheesy!" Deidara exclaimed

"Says you…how exactly did you and 'Tachi get together?" Sasuke asked as he arched one of his brows

"Shut it brat" Deidara said as he leaned back into Itachi's embrace as he chuckled

"So basically were all best friends turned boyfriends?" Itachi asked as he leaned down to give Deidara a kiss on the head

"Basically" Naruto said as he wrapped his hands around Sasuke's waist he smiled when Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a light peck on the cheek….and to think all he had to do was admit his feelings for a stupid teme.

 **The End.**

 **Ok so how did I do? It's been a while since I've wrote anything and this is my first NaruSasu fic so I'm thinking I can leave it as a one shot or maybe turn it into a chapter story that goes into greater detail of the relationships of Naruto & Sasuke along with Itachi & Deidara. So please leave a review please and thank you :)**


End file.
